1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an abnormal packet processing system. More particularly, it relates to an abnormal packet processing system in communications between processing units in a parallel computer system including I/O apparatuses and central processing units.
2. Description of the Related Art
When any abnormality occurs during packet communication between processing units of a data processing system employing an abnormal packet processing system according to the prior art, an instruction processing portion, in a transmitting processor, reports this abnormality to a receiving processor by allowing a packet, different from the packet under transmission, to contain control data and abnormality data and then transmitting it to the receiving processor.
According to the prior art in the system described above, the abnormal data packet has already been received at the point of time when the different packet containing the abnormality report data arrives at the receiving processor. As a result, there is the possibility that processing has been done on the abnormal packet. In other words, unnecessary processing is carried out on the abnormal packet.